


Concerns of the Heart

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Art, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Pining, Poor Loki, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Something is bothering Loki. It's painfully obvious to those who know him, and it's making him retreat from others. Only, unlike in the past when he would come to Anthony for help or distraction, this time he is avoiding the weaponsmith too. Anthony is more worried than he'd care to admit, and he's determined to do something about it - to show Loki that, whatever it is, he doesn't need to weather it aloneInspired by artwork by NovaRain.





	Concerns of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Subtle Glances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910387) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain). 



> Right-o. So this has only had a cursory glance over/edit and was written in response to NovaRain's _AMAZING ASGARDIAN!TONY ARTWORK AND BACKSTORY_.
> 
> Seriously. I IMPLORE YOU. Click [THIS LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910387) before you read the story. 
> 
> Nova did a gorgeous artwork with a backstory of Tony and Loki's history together. I literally _started writing this_ after seeing her thoughts and being unable to resist.
> 
> So click the link and give her some love! She was the catalyst for this after all :D
> 
> p.s. Give rightsidethru some love as well as despite being at a freakin' event she listened to me ramble at her and helped me with a summary. She also was the first to poke me to look at Nova's art as I hadn't realised it was updated. FIENDS, BOTH OF YOU. ♥

Anthony had been very lucky in life.

He was born to a noble family who lived in the centre of Asgard. He was revered for his craftsmanship, his skill in battle and his wit. His relationship with his father might be... turbulent and he was far from being considered _worthy_ by Howard, but he had long learned to weather that disappointed glare. It had turned easier in recent years upon becoming friends with not only Prince Thor _but_ Prince Loki as well. 

His friendship with Thor gave him respect and envy from the other Aesir, but his friendship with _Loki_ was something that few people had ever been able to manage.

Thor was the kind of man that drew attention like moths to a flame - but Loki? That closeness had to be _earned_.

He prided himself on being one of the few Loki could laugh with and respect. They would stay up late into the night discussing all manner of things, laughing and studying in Loki’s chambers until Anthony was passed out on Loki’s settee as the dawn crept over the horizon.

Anthony _adored_ those conversations - however he noticed that recently, Loki could not be found at his side very often.

It perplexed him as Anthony normally had few days where he didn’t spend time in the other man’s company. Yet, in the past few months Loki had been withdrawing. He’d accepted fewer offers to travel with Anthony, Thor and the others. He even went so far as to decline taking a trip on horseback with Anthony alone.

When he had refused that, Anthony had become genuinely worried.

Throughout their friendship they had often needed an escape from their families and duties and had taken their stallions out into the fields and forests of Asgard; riding their horses hard and racing each other as they laughed and goaded the other further. They would inevitably collapse, exhausted on the grass and pitch a camp for a few nights, simply enjoying the quiet and each other’s company.

Loki had never refused a ride with him before and it left Anthony uncertain and distracted. He found himself unable to concentrate as he worried for his friend.

It was true that Loki was secretive and prone to internalising his frustration and pain rather than letting others see any weakness, but Anthony had known him for decades. He was _trusted_ by Loki and would never divulge the prince’s secrets. He didn’t know why he was suddenly excluded from whatever was bothering him. It was unlike Loki, and Anthony couldn’t let his friend suffer, not without making sure that the mage knew he had Anthony’s support, regardless of what was on the mage's mind.

Anthony grew determined to, if not learn the problem, then to at least assure Loki that he did not need to hide himself from Anthony as well.

Determined, Anthony had made his way to Loki’s chambers, pounding on the door and promising that he would spend all day camped outside causing a large, embarrassing scene if the mage did not let him in. 

Loki lasted all of an hour before flinging open the door and glaring at him with extreme irritation. Anthony just smiled cheerily in response. He also held up the bottle of Loki’s favourite wine that he had pilfered from his father’s stores. 

Loki looked between him and the wine with warring emotions before simply sighing and opening the door to let Anthony inside. His smile and satisfaction growing, Anthony gave the room a cursory glance, noticing a few books and magic ingredients lying around the room absently as if nothing could quite hold the prince’s attention. It was further proof that something was weighing on Loki’s mind and distracting him heavily.

Endeavouring not to let his growing concern show, Anthony made his way to his favourite settee and took a seat. He placed the bottle on the nearby table and uncorked it. 

“Shall you conjure us some goblets Loki?” He questioned, glancing at the other.

Loki just sighed again and more heavily than before. He still did as requested and handed them to Anthony who readily poured the liquor inside.

He waited until the prince had taken a seat on one of his winged-back chairs before asking him, “What troubles you, Loki?”

The mage tensed instantly. “Nothing troubles me.”

Anthony felt his mouth twitch into a small smile. “And they say you are a _good_ liar.”

The look Loki shot him was more exasperated than annoyed. “It need not concern you.”

“I am your friend; of course it will concern me.”

Normally, such a declaration would make Loki smile at him, pleased and fond. This time, Loki merely stared at his goblet, turning it slowly in his hands. 

Anthony tapped his fingers on his knee. He knew that pulling information out of Loki was difficult when he was feeling reticent. He normally attempted to simply distract the mage until he was feeling ready to talk. But this was... different.

This was not Thor being insensitive or Odin being unwavering. Anthony had not heard of any new mischief being struck and punishment being dealt. Loki also rarely allowed the thoughts of the populace to bother him and if he did, Loki often found Anthony to simply let out his frustration and rage.

So, what was left for Loki to be so utterly preoccupied by?

It came to Anthony in an instant.

“You are _heartsick_.” Anthony realised suddenly, feeling rather stunned by it. His mouth even dropped open slightly at the sheer significance of someone achieving such a feat with Loki. 

In response to his words, Loki froze; his face also lost all colour only to have a bright blush flare on his cheeks moments later. 

He hurriedly looked away from Anthony, yet, despite the lie that Loki hurriedly tried to declare, his reaction had already spoken for him. “I am not.”

“You _are_ ,” Anthony insisted, grinning widely and leaning forward excitedly. “Who are they?”

“ _No one_ ,” Loki hissed out through gritted teeth.

His blush had faded by the time he looked back at Anthony, glaring warningly and silently demanding that Anthony drop it - but Anthony refused. 

Rather, Anthony felt like jumping up and down in excitement for his friend. “What are they like? Do I know of them? Have you begun to court them? Have you-”

“ _Enough_ , Anthony,” Loki snapped, his voice a harsh order and it made Anthony jerk back slightly. It made him blink past the image he’d been constructing in his mind - the idea of Loki having fallen in love with some lucky Aesir who would love him in return. Anthony suddenly noticed the _reality_ of it.

Loki was tense, uncomfortable. His shoulders were hunched towards his ears and a grimace was etched on his face. He was also staring at the floor and showing none of the glee or infatuation Anthony was used to seeing on friends when they spoke of the ones who had won their heart.

All the good humour rushed out of Anthony to replaced by a sharper concern. “... Loki?”

Loki’s grimace deepened further before he very slowly stretched out his arm to put his goblet of untouched wine on the low table in front of him. 

The prince was silent even as he brought his hand back to rest in his lap. Anthony began to suspect he wouldn’t speak at all, but eventually he told the weaponsmith quietly, “They are... not interested in choosing me.”

Anthony’s face fell as memories took that moment to assail him; various taverns where all but Loki had taken a partner to their rooms. Sif teasing the mage about Loki’s prudish, undesirable nature. The way maidens would flirt with everyone in their group but Loki.

He knew that Loki had taken lovers, but he also knew that it was rare. Anthony didn’t believe he had ever seen Loki leave with someone. He had seen the after-effects, the marks of lovemaking on Loki’s neck and in his rumpled clothing - but Anthony doubted the infrequency in his partners was because the prince was deemed unattractive, rather, it was likely that Loki was deemed _unapproachable_. The prince took a long time to trust and even longer to allow people near him. Loki did not present a welcoming air for anyone who sought to court him. 

Yet, Loki was also bold and he did find ways to win what he wanted from others. For Loki to be so insistent about this person refusing him, it made Anthony’s heart _ache_ for the mage. 

“She has chosen another?” Anthony asked softly.

Loki’s eyes darted to his, a twisted, pained grimace on his lips; one that had only formed when Anthony had said a specific word. It made the shorter Aesir blink, understanding what it meant and rapidly reassessing Loki’s interactions with others. “I see. _He_ has... chosen...”

Anthony trailed off as the moment that his mind had begun examining their past with thoughts of Loki’s preferences in mind, it became rapidly, _blindingly_ obvious where Loki’s interests had always lied. “ _Oh_.”

Loki wasn’t looking at him, but his jaw was clenched tightly. 

Anthony knew it; there was no way to doubt it, to think otherwise but... “ _Me?_ ”

It would have been easy for Loki to lie, to pretend that it wasn’t true, but they knew each other too well. The conclusion was impossible to avoid or ignore and deception would only darken the issue and increase the awkwardness of a suddenly shaky friendship.

Loki knew it too and he didn’t even try to pretend, he merely slumped a little and bitterly answered, “How astute of you, Anthony.”

The room fell silent and Anthony found himself completely lost for words. He just swallowed thickly into the oppressive quiet and dropped his eyes to stare at his hands, trying to comprehend what he had just learned.

How had he not known? How had he not _seen?_

_Because you were never looking for such things._

Loki was always by his side, whispering in his ear. He was laughing at Anthony’s jokes and trying to guide Anthony to be alone with him. He also disappeared the moment that Anthony found a maiden to give his affections to in a tavern. Loki shared secrets with him; magic, hidden pathways between the realms. Loki _performed_ for him, always attempting to impress him and catch his attention.

 _Norns_ , Loki had been constantly vying for his interest and Anthony had never even seen it. 

“You were not meant to know,” Loki spoke into the quiet, his voice no louder than a whisper and making Anthony look back up at the mage, but Loki’s eyes were fixed on his goblet. “Truly, Anthony, I had never intended for you to discover it.”

“Why?” Anthony croaked out, unable to stop the question. Loki’s mouth twitched into a faint, wry smile, but he didn’t answer. It left Anthony with no choice but to continue to press. “Why did you not tell me? Why did you not-”

“Because your heart is not mine to win,” Loki interrupted simply, saying the words as a fact; something he had long become accustomed to and no longer doubted. Anthony saw his eyes close for a moment as he took in breath, preparing for his next words. “Please do not make the mistake of thinking I am oblivious to that or that I will try for you, Anthony.” 

Anthony swallowed, feeling his palms sweat and his heart race. His chest also felt tight, felt _pained_ at the look on Loki’s face. “You... won’t try to court me?”

Loki barked out a harsh laugh and brought a hand up to rub his suddenly weary face. 

“No, Anthony. I will not force you to endure that. I have no wish to make you suffer the guilt of having to so publically reject me.” He chuckled again but it was bleaker. “Nor do I wish to bring myself the pain of hearing it.” He shook his head and dropped his hand. He also finally looked at Anthony and his eyes were sad, pained, but still determined. “I know this is unwanted. I know it is not a relationship that you desire. You do not have to patronize me Anthony, we both know the truth.”

“ _I_ did not know the truth,” Anthony insisted, feeling blind-sided and trying to recover. “Loki you... how long have you...?”

Loki let out a frustrated breath and pushed to his feet, moving away and putting his back to Anthony. “It does not matter.”

Anthony hurriedly stood as well and moved to close the distance that Loki had put between them, desperate suddenly to keep this, to keep their _friendship_ from falling to pieces. “Loki, it matters. It-”

Loki spun to face him, his green eyes flaring with frustration; the last vestige that he had to protect himself from vulnerability and pain. But he didn’t speak, not when the mage realised how close they were; there was barely any space between them as Loki’s motions had brought them near enough to touch. Anthony could see Loki swallow as he looked down at him. He could also see the way Loki’s eyes flicked to his lips before darting away.

The mage went to take a step back but Anthony reached for him, grasping Loki’s wrist and making the prince go still. Anthony could feel Loki’s pulse racing where it was pressed against his thumb. He could also see the tension that had overtaken Loki’s form.

Anthony found his eyes travelling down to where his hand wrapped around Loki.

The mage’s hands were always impressive, twisting as he spoke and creating beautiful illusions with seidr. His wrists were thin, like the rest of him, but no less powerful. His skin was also pale, as beautiful as moonlight.

Anthony very carefully stroked his thumb over Loki’s inner wrist, feeling a very fine shiver go through the prince.

Looking up at the other man, he saw an uncertainty he’d never before witnessed in the other man’s eyes and a hope that Loki seemed terrified to give into. Anthony wasn’t sure he knew what he was doing; but he had been distracted for days, worried about Loki and unable to concentrate. He’d spent an hour outside the mage’s door, unwilling to leave until he knew that Loki was alright.

He wasn’t heartsick, not exactly... but he _cared_ for Loki, more than he did for anyone else in his life. Perhaps he could care even more; even _deeper_ if he knew it was there to try?

Grazing his teeth over his lower lip, Anthony held Loki’s gaze as he quietly told him, “I would not mind, if you courted me.”

Loki looked shocked, he also, for a moment, looked as if he would deny it, argue it even - but he stopped himself at the last moment. Instead, the prince simply _looked_ at Anthony, taking in the hold he still had on Loki’s wrist, the way he was uncertain but still standing firm.

His sharp gaze took everything in and assessed every possible motive, lie and option.

When he finally finished, Loki was left standing there, incredulous but with a hint of _hope_ in his eyes. There was also something almost boyishly _happy_ in the smile that was catching at the corner of his mouth.

He very carefully raised his hand, giving Anthony more than enough time to move away, but he didn’t. Loki very gently rested the tips of his fingers on Anthony’s cheek, his thumb just brushing Anthony’s jaw. It was feather light and filled with reverence.

“If you give me a chance,” Loki told him almost nervously and with more than a hint of warning. “I won’t stop until I have won you.”

The declaration, instead of discomforting Anthony, only made him smile and laugh with a little relief at seeing his _friend_ again; the man who never backed down, who always challenged Anthony and refused to accept ‘no’ as an answer. “You always did find a way to get what you want.”

“I make the effort if I know it is possible,” Loki agreed softly, his fingers lightly brushing Anthony’s cheek, “and when I know it’s important enough to earn.”

Anthony’s smile grew a little wider and he felt his stomach flutter in a way he knew well, but had never experienced in Loki’s presence before. Or at least, never _realised_ he felt when he was around the other man.

“If you’re no longer staying in your rooms,” Anthony suggested, “will you come riding with me?”

When Loki smiled it was blinding and happier than he had seen in years. “I would love to.”

Anthony grinned at the mage’s reply and though he started to pull back and move away - planning to help Loki prepare and pack as he always did - this time their movements were different. Loki was closer than ever before, their bodies lightly brushing and their hands grazing with almost every motion.

Loki was watching him carefully with each touch, checking for discomfort, for hesitance, but Anthony didn’t find himself feeling any of it. Anthony just felt... content, _pleased_. The actions felt normal, as if they were simply a natural progression of how things were always meant to be between them.

And Anthony had to wonder, at least to himself, if somehow, unknowingly; they hadn’t been courting each other from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.
> 
> Tony&Loki Friendship. Asgardian!Tony. Pining!Loki. *happysigh* AND HOPEFUL ENDING! I like to believe the courting is very soft and slow on Loki's part until one night they're coming back from a date and Loki's walking Tony home and they're close and looking at each other and Loki bends down and Tony tilts up and the kiss is soft and hands gripping each other, afraid this will all disappear and their hearts are almost bursting with everything they feel.
> 
> When they pull apart their eyes are glowing with that affection and happiness and Loki is a damn prince courting someone so he's doing it proper and says goodnight.
> 
> ... but when he invites Tony to go riding with him the next day and for it to last a few days? TONY KNOWS WHAT THIS MEANS AND IS EXCITED AS HECK.
> 
> And they go out riding and camp under the stars and have their first night together; in the place that they go to be alone, to be just the two of them. And they'll be whispering soft affectionate words and cuddling up for every night that they're away.
> 
> AND YEAH. ALL THE HAPPY COURTING FEELS OF HAPPY. Enjoy XD
> 
> And make sure to give [NovaRain's art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910387) some love. Since she is precious and talented and needs all the kudos and flails. ♥


End file.
